Completely Spooked
by Raychel
Summary: And Ex lover... and a jealous partner? What I have gathered from the promos for SVU's newest episode spooked and how do El and Liv get... stranded?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so… this is like the millionth time I have attempted to write a one short or SOMETHING to get us through until Wednesday… for Spooked. HOLY crap… according to the promo's Dean Porter is an EX LOVER and Elliot is a JEALOUS partner… and then there are guns… really? Ok… fine. To see promos go to my youtube page/name under Juniperbrze

Lol

April of 2007….

Olivia Benson opened her eyes to her alarm going off and was about to sit up to turn it off when she became aware of an arm draped around her stomach. A smile became apparent in the curves of her lips and she turned slightly to her right to looked into the eyes of Dean Porter. He looked like he had just awoken but had not wanted to disturb her, either that or be super creepy by watching her sleep.

"Good morning," He said to her and Olivia leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Morning," She smiled but it disappeared when her cell phone went off and she knew who it was.

"You owe me dinner," Dean teased her.

"We don't know if it is Elliot yet so…" Olivia reached for her phone and saw that it was Elliot Stabler, her partner and Dean grinned wider, "So you were right… it is him." Olivia sighed and opened her phone, "Hey El,"

"You're not awake yet? What did you do Liv… sleep in again?" Elliot sounded like he was in his car.

"Elliot, it's seven in the morning…"

"Exactly, you are always up before six… usually."

"Things change," Olivia muffled a yawn and held back a giggle as Dean began to kiss the side of her back, her eyes closed involuntarily.

"Well you better be ready in thirty cause we got a case, I can hold the captain off for that long." Elliot sounded like he was planning on picking her up again and Olivia bit her lip.

"Ok," She said in a dropped voice, she should have told him she would meet him… she should have told him that she did not need a ride…. But no she was a coward. The truth was she was torn, Elliot was finally going through a divorce with his wife and well… she had met Dean… it was disgusting how things worked out for her. Hanging up the phone she looked over to see Dean getting out of the bed without a word.

"You know you can always tell him no," Dean said, his back still turned to her and she had a gut feeling that this was not going to go well.

"He's going through a lot right now and-"

"You know, when I first met you… you were so full of life but something was always missing it seemed. You seemed incomplete and then I saw you with him…" Dean then turned to her, looking sad.

"He's my best friend," Was all Olivia could say. Dean did not look angry; he just looked hurt and sad.

"He's more than that Olivia," Dean blinked twice and then leaned over and gave Olivia a lingering kiss and she knew what was happening, "I will always be here for you." Giving her a last kiss on the forehead he left. Olivia just sat there wondering how that had just happened… was she that transparent with her feeling of Elliot? A part of her was falling in love with Dean while another part of her wanted to try something with Elliot. Olivia felt her breathing increase as she looked down at her phone, ready to call Dean and tell him that he was wrong… that she was falling in love with him and Elliot really was just a good friend. But Olivia could not bring herself to do it. Instead she curled back into bed and began to cry softly. Before she knew it there was a knock at her door and she realized that Elliot was at her door.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice did not surprise her; he knew her hiding place for an extra key just in case something happened. Olivia was not worried about how she looked or the fact that she was in her pajamas. Elliot not being a complete idiot knocked on her bedroom door and she did not want to see him. In fact a part of her blamed Elliot and his stupid up and downs for this. When Olivia did not answer, the door opened slightly and she knew that he saw her, "Liv… what's wrong?" His voice was soft and it did not have it's usually edge in it.

"Nothing," Olivia lied but still did not move. She just wanted him to go away but wanted him to stay at the same time.

"Bull… you're in bed and… are you crying?" Elliot was not at the side of her bed, knelt down looking in her eyes. This was not shocking for Olivia; something about boundaries has gone out of the window for Elliot in the past month.

"Just tired," Olivia muttered.

"Is this about Simon?" Elliot had to bring up Olivia's new found brother and she just shook her head but the tears came again when she thought of Simon her heart broke again. Elliot reached a hand out to touch her flowing hair over her shoulders and she did not move, "This is something else then?" Elliot sounded like he did not want details but he seemed to know. Olivia nodded and he looked down for a moment before running a hand softly through her hair, "It will be ok Liv… he has no idea what-"

"Elliot please don't," Olivia asked him softly and he nodded. So she laid there as Elliot watched her and comforted her… who knew that this would not be so innocent? Who the hell knew it would get into something bigger? No one had any idea.

The Present 2009….

That had not been the last time Olivia had spoken to Dean, they had actually talked on the phone for a while and eventually were able to rekindle some type of friendship. Olivia never told Elliot since he seemed to jump off of the handle every moment now a days… the moment Dean and Olivia broke up she found out that Elliot's wife Kathy was pregnant with a baby. This sent Olivia through a hard time since she and Elliot had some fluke of a chance but it was drowned by a downfall he had by sleeping with his soon to be ex wife only to get a baby and his shitty marriage back. Elliot and Olivia had their fair share of things happen. Olivia began to date Kurt Moss for a long time but when it got her into some problems and Elliot found out and was not about to let Kurt break her like Dean had. Olivia had really fallen for Dean so she stayed guarded with Kurt but Elliot stepped in and she decided to break it off with Kurt.

Elliot was now protective of Olivia more then he should have been, she had noticed that lately. They were partners but it seemed to Olivia that Elliot was taking it to the next level and she was not sure how to measure this. Elliot was married, not happily, in fact he insisted on spending time with Olivia all of the time. After years of games Olivia had found that she was used to it, it did not phase her anymore… at all.

"Tell me you are not going to call him," Elliot said breaking Olivia out of her thoughts. She looked over at him from her side of their desks and made a face.

"Tell me you are not going to make this a big deal," Olivia recanted in the same tone.

"Liv I don't want to see-"

"It is not your call El," Olivia took out her phone and looked at Elliot who pursed his lips.

"Liv I really do not think you should call Dean… do you really want to drag it up again?" Elliot looked red in the face and even though Elliot had a point, Olivia had no idea how long Dean was planning on staying in the city, if it was just for the case or for longer. She knew that she missed him though and she knew that Elliot had no room to be jealous in any way.

"It is none of your business," Olivia dared to say to him and Elliot looked like he had been knocked over. Of course it was his business, how could it not be?

"I can't witness this," Elliot stood up and left the squad room as Olivia called Dean.

"So she does still have my number in her phone… either that or she got it from someone else in the precinct." Dean sounded happy that he could still tease Olivia and she smiled thinking about how the night before he had told her to call him since she had his number but Elliot told Dean that everyone did.

"Please don't mind El… he's just…"

"The same?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah…" Olivia found herself laughing lightly.

"What time do you get off?" Dean asked her and she felt her heart jump.

"Well… I should be home around nine if that is not too late," Olivia kept it casual but she could feel her face getting flushed.

"Nine is perfect," Dean said warmly.

"Ok well just come to my place around nine thirty," Olivia smiled, "I will let you know if anything comes up," They hung up and Olivia could feel herself glowing, Elliot returned and she sighed loudly.

"So what is the verdict on Romeo?" Elliot asked, not looking at Olivia.

"I thought you weren't going to worry about this," Olivia secretly hated Elliot right now for trying to burst her bubble… he was married for crying out loud.

"I never said that," Elliot seemed irritated so Olivia got her purse and her coat, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," Olivia shrugged.

"Liv, you can't have a date while you are at work… we still have a few hours left," Elliot looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh give it a break El, I am not seeing Dean until later, I just need food," Olivia looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Elliot asked her, looking suspicious.

"It's your turn," Olivia said to him and he looked at her in confusion for a second and then smiled.

"You will snuff me for Porter but let me take you to dinner?" Elliot looked insanely happy and Olivia's mouth opened.

"You make it sound like a date," Olivia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well it is, isn't it?" Elliot asked lowering his voice.

"What?!" Olivia was horrified, once again Elliot was married… what was he thinking?

"You and Dean… have a date…" Elliot was now looking at her like she was the one with a problem and she breathed out.

"Oh right," Olivia recovered but took note of Elliot's sparkly eyes.

"No offense Liv, I'd jump at it if I could but... I am married after all," Elliot was lucky Olivia did not break his neck when he said that. Elliot was actually being… competitive?

"Oh my god… you know if I am going to have to endure this throughout dinner I will go alone," Olivia began to walk away from the desks but Elliot's chair screech back and he stood up, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I will shut up about it as long as you don't talk about it while we are out," Elliot reasoned and she thought about this.

"Fine," But Olivia knew that he was aware that she was hesitant so he kept talking.

"Unless you really need to talk about something… ok fine, look I will be the best friend tonight ok?" Elliot pasted a smile on his face and Olivia did the same.

"Good, so you can help me pick out a dress," Olivia turned back around and she heard Elliot make a noise.

"I am not a female!" He called out to her, causing a few people to look at him.

"Which makes it even better," Olivia smiled to herself and she could not see his face but she knew he was flushing crimson. Sometimes it was just too easy…

At Olivia's apartment…

"You know this food is pretty good it is a damn shame you are not enjoying it right now because you are trying on dresses." Elliot called to Olivia as she put on the first one, it was red and she knew that she was doing was kind of cruel to Elliot. He had stayed to his word about no teasing or quips… so far anyway.

"Well?" Olivia asked as she came out in the dress and Elliot stopped in mid chew and he looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

"Good," Elliot swallowed roughly and looked like he was having a moment so Olivia waved her hand over his face.

"How good?" Olivia insisted.

"Well if you are trying to break hearts tonight then that is definitely the dress to do it in…" Elliot kept his eyes on her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You should probably go home, we have been gone long enough to leave work," Olivia told him as she entered her bedroom; to her surprise Elliot followed her.

"Olivia, I have held my tongue all night… can I please just say one thing…?" Elliot began and Olivia shook her head, "Why not?"

"Because you can never just say one thing El… it is always a bunch of things…" Olivia turned to look at him and found that he was standing really close to her.

"If he hurts you in any way… at all… I will have him castrated," Elliot was dead serious and Olivia knew it was time for him to go. Just as her hand was on his shoulder to shove him out, there was a knock on her door.

"What time is it?!" Olivia glanced at her clock and to her horror it was 9:30 on the dot.

"I'll get it," Elliot offered but Olivia pulled him back and he looked at her strangely.

"No, you can't leave through the door," Olivia sounded completely insane and Elliot gave her a concerned look.

"I am not going out on the fire escape," He scoffed.

"Look if you leave and Dean see's you well… it just… won't look good." Olivia did not want to explain how Dean felt towards Elliot and how he thought she might feel about him.

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Elliot grumbled as he hurried into the living room with Olivia as they gathered his stuff.

"My bedroom… fire escape… just make sure that you are gone soon so…" Olivia did not have to see the look on Elliot's face to know that he completely disapproved of Olivia even mentioning her bedroom needing to be vacated.

"Fine," Elliot sounded grim as he was shoved into Olivia's room, she shut the door and felt completely teenaged to be doing something like this. She really hoped that Elliot stayed to his word and left through the fire escape. Elliot did, when Dean and Olivia made their way to her bedroom after wine she was relieved to see her bedroom empty. The next hours were amazing and it made Olivia remember why she had been so happy for late nights with Dean.

"God I have missed you," Dean said as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah… this is nice isn't it?" Olivia smiled into his arms but her bliss was interrupted by a knock at her front door.

"What the…?" Dean sat up and Olivia set a hand on his chest.

"I'll get it," Olivia knew exactly who it was. Slipping something on her, she headed for her front door and looked out of the peep hole. There was Elliot looking… well pretty bad. Forgetting feelings of annoyance Olivia opened the door.

"Hey Liv…" Elliot smelled like alcohol and Olivia held in a groan.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia's asked the obvious question.

"He gone yet or did he stay for dessert?"Elliot looked more sad then angry.

"He is in the bedroom," Olivia sighed and Elliot nodded making a face.

"Just though I would check… 'night Liv." Elliot began to stumble away but Olivia grabbed his arm.

"Think again El, you are not leaving like this," Olivia told him.

"I can just take a cab," Elliot shrugged his shoulders limply.

"And have Kathy down my throat tomorrow? No thanks, come on… you can have the guest room," Olivia pulled Elliot slightly into the apartment.

"Don't mention Kathy, Liv… please." Elliot's voice got low and she nodded.

"Lets just get you laying down huh?" Olivia led him into the guest room and was able to help him lay down on his side and then began to take off his shoes.

"I am so sorry Olivia," Elliot began to say.

"Oh El please don't start the drunken confessions…" Olivia pleaded as she then took his coat off.

"Liv… I need to tell you something," Elliot slurred.

"No you don't." Olivia told him.

"Yeah… I do… I really do…" Elliot sounded in so much pain.

"Can you tell me in the morning?" Olivia played him and he clamped his mouth shut. His eyes closed and she could tell he had passed out. Letting out a huge breath, Olivia put a cover over him but was stopped when Elliot reached out with his right hand to take hers. Looking down at his hand caressing hers she felt her whole body react. Her heart stopped with just a touch of his hand on hers and her breathing increased.

"I love you Liv," Elliot spoke in a whisper and then he was out again, though his hand still held Olivia's she just stared down at him not knowing what to do or say.

"Got drunk?" Dean's voice made Olivia drop Elliot's hand and she turned to the doorway.

"He does sometimes," Olivia admitted turning fully towards Dean who looked sad in his own way.

"You coming back to bed?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Of course," Leaning back over to kiss him, she was happy that he kissed her back. This was not how it was supposed to be… but then again for Olivia Benson it never was…

THE END…

……

Kidding… actually just my hand has a cramp but I needed to give you guys something lmao…

What do you think?...O.o

Head to my Youtube page under the name Juniperbrze to see the promos :D


	2. Escape

AN: So Spooked aired tonight in the USA… can I just say… how… now I am keeping the first chapter and just… putting the spooked episode into here ok? Cool… I own nothing… *waves to writers* I see you;) If you missed out you can go see clips from me on youtube under Juiperbrze.

Two weeks later…

"Our feelings don't matter," Dean said to Olivia as Elliot watched through the two sided mirror. After watching his partner feel something for another man, thinking Olivia had died and seeing her cry was enough to send Elliot into frenzy. He could not assault a federal agent… or could he? Dean caught Elliot's eyes as he left the room, stopped for a moment and then kept going. Elliot should have gone after him and beat the shit out of Porter, for playing Olivia like a pawn on a chess board. Elliot knew he had been touchy about Dean but the truth was Olivia was more than his partner, more than his friend. Something that would have made perfect sense if he was not married… dam n his beliefs.

"Liv?" Elliot took a small step into the interrogation room and Olivia turned her face away as if ashamed, "Liv…" Elliot reached out to her. He was not sure how she would react to him putting his arms around her. It was one thing to cradle her and thank God that she was alive… that was logical.

"I don't want to hear it El," Olivia's words surprised him.

"Don't want to hear what?" Elliot asked her softly.

"How dumb I am for thinking…" Olivia cut herself off and just shut her eyes. Tears sliding down her face, Elliot walked over to her and put his arm around her. He was grateful that Olivia held onto him. Elliot wondered if he would ever tell her how he felt if he ever lost her… the idea of her death had been excruciating when he watched her with a gun to her temple. Elliot had almost proclaimed how much she meant to him right then and there.

"You are anything but dumb Liv," Elliot whispered into her ear and he felt her sigh.

"Sometimes… I think of how nice it is to be alone; I don't have to worry about things… I can focus on my job and then at the end of the day… I have nothing. I am empty El," Olivia admitted to him and he held her tighter.

"Don't talk like that, you've got a lot… a good job, an awesome partner… a nice place… do you want a goldfish Liv? Cause I will get you one."

"Now you are just trying to make me laugh… why are you being nice to me right now? I defended him… I-"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? Liv… I care about you. I am not going to gloat all because it didn't work out with Ass hole, you're uh… sad right now and I would never kick you when you are down Liv. You had no idea he was just using us,"

"I should have,"

"Liv don't do this to yourself."

"But I should have known, I should have known that he…" Olivia took in a deep breath.

"Look, you can play this game all night long… I won't let you do this to yourself." It was then that Elliot knew what to do, "Come on."

"What?"

"We're going out for dinner, you hungry?"

"Not really." Olivia sighed.

"Thirsty then?" Elliot teased her.

"I kind of just want to go home El," Olivia bit her lip, she was still holding onto him.

"So we grab some ice cream… drinks and head to your place," Elliot shrugged casually, even though the thought of going back to Olivia's vanilla scented apartment with possible candles lit and… Elliot willed himself to not react.

"No… you really should be going home El…"

"Trust me I'm not really looking forward to that… and besides… I want to be there for you Liv. No one should be alone with a broken heart."

"I actually care about him El, I thought that maybe… possibly a man could love me." Before Elliot could say anything to this Olivia walked passed him and she was already putting on her game face as Elliot walked out to their desks.

"Liv, can I see you in my office?" It was the captain; Elliot could see Olivia tense up. Rolling up his sleeves Elliot began to follow her to the office. No one questioned his actions, it was official now. Elliot was Olivia's post right now. Even the captain did not comment on his presence even though Cragen had only asked for Olivia.

"What is it Captain?" Olivia asked, not sitting. Elliot stayed by her side as if she might crumble.

"Go home; take a few days off… I know what just happened in there was not pleasant and… well I do not need to add to it. Take some days to take care of yourself." Cragen then looked over at Elliot, "I am giving you an assignment detective."

"Captain, no disrespect or nothing but… I think it would be a good idea to make sure that I get Olivia home and see to it that she does actually rest tonight." Elliot stood his ground; Olivia said nothing and the captain just looked amused.

"Your assignment is your partner," The captain had a glint in his eye and Elliot held back a smile. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I am fine, really." She insisted.

"Are you going against my orders detective?" The captain asked her and Olivia was dead panned.

"No sir," Olivia left the office but Elliot stayed for a moment.

"Please make sure she is ok," Cragen told Elliot.

"You know I will captain," Elliot then left the office and grabbed Olivia's coat for her and handed her, her purse.

"I cannot believe he made me your assignment," Olivia grumbled.

"He knows I will take care of you," Elliot said as if it were a plain fact in a text book.

"Everything is so screwed up," Olivia muttered as she began to leave, Elliot at her heels.

"I know it feels that way right now Liv but it's not screwed up… everything will fall into place." Elliot insisted.

"Can you explain something to me then?" Olivia mashed the elevator button and then huffed, "I'm taking the stairs," Elliot followed her into the deserted stairwell and was not surprised when she went over and put her head against the wall.

"What is it Liv? I will explain whatever you need me to…"

"Why… did you act the way you did?"

"Come again?"

"Even before we knew Porter was an ass hole… you treated him like… well…" Olivia actually looked uneasy.

"Spit it out Liv."

"Well… like a jealous ex boyfriend Elliot." Olivia looked him in the eyes and he felt hot all of the sudden.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot lied.

"Don't feed me that bullshit, you pulled out all of the stops. It was like you were competing for me, what are we in high school?" Olivia now had tears in her eyes again, "You are married."

"We aren't having this conversation Liv," Elliot could feel like his feet were about to kick over.

"Yes we are," Olivia stood her ground, "I need the truth, are you and Kathy on the outs again and that is why you are acting this way? Am I… easy to you… convenient for-?"

"Liv stop!" Elliot walked over to her and put his hands on her trembling shoulders, "Don't talk like that, it isn't like that. It isn't that I think that… god…" Elliot wanted to cry himself.

"Then what is it?" Olivia demanded, "Tell me what the hell is going on between us El because it was completely unclear until all of this. We were fine… we never needed a reason to… well act on anything."

"Porter was competition for me Liv," Elliot finally admitted and Olivia's eyes widened, "There I said it… the thought of another man… being there… I just-"

"El you're married, you have a wife and kids… why waste your time even considering… that?" Olivia wanted to say "us" but she stopped herself.

"I can't help how I feel about you," Elliot then backed away, "I know its wrong Liv… everything says it's wrong, logic says it's wrong but I only feel right when… well…"

"When…?" Olivia prompted him.

"When I'm with you," Elliot knew that was really not happening. It couldn't really be happening but it was. They were finally discussing it.

"I won't be that other woman El," Olivia shook her head, "In all honesty this is scaring the shit out of me because… this is so wrong."

"Does it feel wrong?" Elliot asked, his heart now racing. Olivia did not answer, "Liv tell me does it feel wrong?" Elliot began to approach her.

"Does it feel wrong?" Olivia repeated and then sighed, "No. It doesn't feel wrong… it feels so right. But it isn't right… our feelings don't-" and then Olivia cut herself off realizing what she was about to say.

"Wow," Elliot shook his head, "I can't believe you almost said to me what he said to you."

"Maybe he's right." Olivia began to tear up again, "In a perfect world we would be more then what we are but this isn't a perfect world El… we work together… you have a wife… kids…" Olivia shook her head slowly, "I have to find my own… happiness."

"Would it mean anything if I told you that I love you?" Elliot was soft in his plea.

"How can you even say that? I mean I love you too El… I do… I love you with everything that I have but…"

"But what?"

"El you know that I love you and I know how much you love me… but… we can't do this." Olivia looked up at him and reached up a hand to stroke his cheek, "I love you." And then it happened, one simple kiss that said so many things. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and felt her tense, she broke off the kiss and began to cry again, "Good bye El," She pulled away and then dashed down the stairs.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled, he could hear her sobs echo, "Olivia!" Elliot should have run after her… so he did. He was not about to let her run away like this. Opening the door he searched but did not see her, she had vanished, "Oh Liv…" Elliot took in a deep breath, still feeling her lips on his. Now what was he supposed to do?

***SVU***

Olivia knew what she had to do, Elliot was married, and he was not hers. If only he was then she would be happier then anything in the world. Tears streaked on her face, Olivia entered her apartment. Sure the candles that had been lit before were now out but the smell of Lavender and Vanilla reminded her of everything. Not thinking, Olivia began to shove the candles into drawers, anywhere she could fit them so they could not remind her of the events of earlier.

"Liv?" The knocking on her door was unexpected and she dropped a large candle on her toe, she yelped out in pain and then heard her door rattle, "Liv, are you ok?" It was Elliot, of course he was there. How could she not expect him to follow her? Composing herself she went over to the door, limping slightly. As the door opened, Elliot almost knocked her over by coming inside.

"El," Olivia began.

"I heard you yell, are you ok?" Elliot scanned the apartment with his eyes as if looking for the culprit.

"I yelled because when you knocked I dropped a candle on my foot," Olivia shut her door and walked passed him as he eased.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Hey, what is a broken foot to add to a broken… me?" Olivia decided to act like nothing had happened earlier.

"You are not broken Liv," Elliot began.

"I am taking the Captain's advice and taking a few days off," Olivia said, passing him again to go to her bedroom. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her as she took out a suitcase.

"Liv, you are my assignment," Elliot reminded her and to her surprise began to open her drawers to help her pack.

"You are not coming along," Olivia insisted but accepted a pair of shirts he handed her.

"You are not going alone," Elliot came so close to her that she thought that he was going to kiss her, but instead he reached over and unzipped the suitcase to be more open.

"Do you promise to give me space?" Olivia asked, knowing that even if she did flee, Elliot would still follow her to the ends of the world.

"All the space you need," Elliot sounded so sincere that she had to smile.

"Don't take this the wrong way El… but can we pretend that… well…"

"No," Elliot cut her off, "I won't pretend anymore Liv… but if you want to put this on the backburner for now… let me get some things off of my first two burners… then we can-"

"As much as your oven analogy is right now… I get it. Thank you." Olivia then went into her bathroom and grabbed some toiletries.

"So where are we going?" Elliot asked her as she heard him put some more into her suitcase.

"My mother owned a house that she left me in her will," Olivia sighed, never wanting to admit this, "It is in a suburb upstate… small and quiet. Perfect for well getting away."

"Liv, you have a house?" Elliot looked happy for her and she nodded shortly.

"Yup, if I ever wanted to move out of this place and into a house then I have one. My mom didn't do much for me when she was alive but she made sure I would be taken care of once she was gone." Olivia cleared her throat and finished packing.

"I am going to go stop at my house and get some clothes," Elliot told her, bringing reality all back.

"Ok,"

"How did you plan to get there?" Elliot asked and Olivia stopped short.

"I didn't think that far ahead… rent a car maybe?"

"I'll take care of the car, be back in an hour?" Elliot was being so understanding it was actually getting on Olivia's nerves but she let it go.

"Sounds good." Olivia nodded, Elliot began to leave but she reached out for his hand, "Hey… lets not tell anyone we're doing t this… I want it to be a private get away even if you are tagging along." Olivia smiled at the last part and Elliot grinned himself. Olivia felt her heart begin to race as she realized what was happening. Two people had just admitted their feelings for one another… and they were about to get away for a few days. How the hell would this end up? Hopefully not that messy.

TA DA… well sorry for how this is going. Take that writers. I would like to thank all of my viewers for helping me with my views and ratings on youtube. I will now have a featured channel. Thanks again guys.


	3. The map

AN: Look another chapter! I own nothing… ok writers? So take this and make it your own!

1 AM in the morning….

"Don't hit it!" Elliot demanded as Olivia was poking the GPS in the car they had rented for the trip. It was flashing and making strange noises.

"Maybe if I keep hitting it, it might work!" Olivia was not about to be persuaded, she was not happy that the GPS was not working.

"Or you could totally break it and then we would be lost… hey do we even know where we are right now?" Elliot asked as he looked out of his window.

"Um…" Olivia looked out of her own window and bit her lip, "It looks like a dark road."

"Why thank you captain obvious, ow! Hey Liv!" Elliot made a face at her after she swatted him.

"We cannot get lost out here, I mean this road looks familiar," Olivia was not convinced; all of the roads looked the same out here.

"Either we have been on this road five times already or we are lost," Elliot read her mind and she went back to hitting the GPS. It began to make a beeping noise.

"Oh… oh…. Oh!" Olivia got excited and flicked it this time, and then with a sound that sounded like a cat dying the GPS went black, "Not a word," she grumbled to Elliot.

"I would never say I told you so…" Elliot told her and then chuckled, "I did warn you though…"

"A map!"Olivia's exclamation made Elliot startle but he stayed driving just fine. Olivia opened the glove compartment and saw nothing but a packet of papers… no map.

"Any luck?"

"I found a ketchup packet if you get hungry," Olivia snorted throwing a Heinz packet at Elliot.

"Somehow I don't think we have to worry about starvation but if it comes down to it, you can have the packet. Women are more important." Elliot threw the packet on the floor and Olivia sighed.

"I cannot believe there isn't a map."

"We had a map Liv but someone decided to kill it."

"Hey that thing was asking to die so I helped it." Olivia snorted, "They better not charge us for that thing."

"Oh great," Elliot sighed as a beeping noise started on his side.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. The last thing we need is something wrong with the engine." Olivia was horrified.

"More along the lines of gas…" Elliot's words made Olivia groan loudly.

"You know what; I won't even ask what else could go wrong." Olivia looked out of her window into the night and that was when they felt it. The car lowered as there was a huge blow and Olivia had to laugh.

"That could go wrong…" Elliot pulled over, trying to not hit a ditch.

"A spare," Olivia shrugged, "There has to be a spare."

"Lock the doors until I get back," Elliot handed her the keys.

"Right, because I hear cattle like to hold up helpless people on the side of the road." Olivia rolled her eyes and threw the keys back at him, "I am holding the flashlight for you," Olivia got out of the car and then froze. Elliot had gotten out as well and their doors had slammed simultaneously.

"Please tell me you still have the keys," Elliot's voice was higher than usual.

"It's not my fault you didn't catch them," Olivia was not happy, this was not going well… at all.

"Shit," Elliot cursed and tried all of the doors on his side as Olivia did the same.

"El I am so sorry for-"

"Liv it's ok, just please tell me you have your cell phone." Elliot's request was good enough; Olivia felt around in her jacket and then remembered…

"It's in my purse, it was jabbing me so I put it in my…purse," Olivia shook her head feeling terrible now.

"Mine is in the dash so… now what? You up to walking?" Elliot's question was not a yes or no question. Olivia really did not feel like walking but did she have a choice? Well she could stay there all night but that would be dumb.

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Olivia sighed and after doing a once over of the car again decided that they needed to find a gas station.

"Liv, I'd offer you my jacket but… I kind of left it in the car… oh shit." Elliot started feeling his pockets.

"What?" Olivia asked as the cold air hit her face.

"My wallet, shit I left my wallet in my jacket." Elliot let out a laugh, "Well at least we'll have a story to tell… huh?"

"Oh yeah, that is exactly what I am thinking about right now. The story… ugh El I am so sorry, if I hadn't blown the GPS-"

"Car still would have gotten a flat," Elliot reminded her.

"Well we would still have the keys if I did not throw them at you-"

"Stop trying to blame yourself; it was just a bunch of events that happened that well… left us with… this." Elliot got closer to Olivia to keep them warm.

"If I had not wanted to get away then-"

"Liv stop just stop ok? If you want to blame anyone, blame Cragen… he gave you a few days off. Hell blame Porter…"

"Yeah, I would rather blame him," Olivia all of the sudden felt a surge of energy.

"You wanna play the alphabet game on how many ways to hurt Porter?" Elliot suggested, snorting.

"A is for Ass hole… which he is."

"Ok… names are good too… B is for Bastard."

"C is for…. Gas station." Olivia exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look El, it's a gas station! I think… it looks like one… wait or is it a diner? Damn I can't tell." Olivia sighed but they quickened their pace. It took them a few minutes and to the letter T to get to the gas station plus diner. The warm air felt amazing and Olivia's teeth stopped chattering.

"Wow… you two look like you could use a hot cup of coffee," A young woman in a uniform smiled at them looking sympathetic.

"We don't have any money… our car got a flat and we… left things in… rental…" Olivia could feel her blood sugar dropping and the waitress took two menus.

"It's on the house darling," Elliot and Olivia followed the woman to a booth and they were sat down. Coffee was immediately put down and a piece of apple pie for Olivia, complimentary they said.

"I guess we should see if anyone knows of a tow or… something." Elliot sighed as he downed the rest of his coffee.

"Oh you won't find one this late at night," An older man in his fifties said to Elliot, he and his wife were sitting at a table next to Elliot and Olivia, "You're in Clayberry son… this is a small town. Carl owns the tow and his wife is having a baby right now."

"A baby girl, they have been trying so hard and well they thought that Sharice was having twins but no, just a little girl," The wife said joyfully.

"That's nice," Olivia smiled, "Congratulations to them,"

"Why aren't you sweet? What is your name?" The older woman asked Olivia and she cleared her throat.

"Olivia."

"Oh wow what a gorgeous name, I am Gladis and you must be her…. Husband?" Gladis shook Olivia's hand and held hers out to Elliot.

"Oh we're just-" But Elliot was interrupted by a huge tray of food brought to their table.

"Bran was not about to let a stranded couple go hungry, don't even worry about the bill… you just enjoy now." The waitress set down piping hot plates of eggs, bacon and sausage as well as pancakes. Olivia heard Elliot's stomach grumble and she smiled at him.

"Are you two stranded?" The older man asked them and Gladis looked worried.

"Oh we're fine… really… our… rented car… blew… a … flat." Olivia said in between bites.

"Nonsense… if you two need a place to stay we have a cottage on our land. It's not the four seasons but it is nice and warm." Gladis offered. Olivia looked over at Elliot and they decided with their eyes.

"Ok, thanks… we will be gone first thing in the morning." Elliot promised.

"This is very kind of you," Olivia smiled at them.

"Let a nice married couple like you have to spend the night in a diner? I wouldn't have it." Gladis then studied them, "You two are married right?"

"No, actually we're just-"

"Oh Gladis don't pry, it is their own business what they are." The man put a hand on his wife's hand, "So how did you do it son? Down on one knee and roses?"

"Uh…" Elliot looked over at Olivia with alarm and she had a mouth full of eggs.

"Oh… you two are engaged… of course, let me guess… it was a long courtship? Friends for a long time first? I don't know why kids these days take so long to get married." The man shook his head, "Why when we were sixteen I knew this was the one… right here." He leaned over and kissed Gladis.

"Just so you know I am very, very strict about that so I am glad you two are together otherwise my mother would roll in her grave if she knew I was letting a non committed couple stay in a bed together." Gladis finished her juice, "We brought our truck here tonight so if you two want to finish eating then we will be back in thirty minutes with the station wagon." Elliot and Olivia just stared at the couple walking out of the Diner together. Once they were out of earshot Olivia shot Elliot a horrified look.

"Why?!" Olivia hissed.

"You didn't say anything either!"

"I was eating!"

"Well I figured you would want a nice place to stay tonight and it's not that big of a deal if we pretend to be engaged for a few hours." Elliot gave a good argument and Olivia's shoulders dropped.

"Isn't a sin to lie?" Olivia asked him.

"Do you really want to go there right now?" Elliot asked eating his last piece of toast.

"I don't even have a ring," Olivia hid her left hand as the waitress came back to give them more coffee.

"I overheard and congratulations you two! When is the wedding date?" The waitress snapped her gum excitedly.

"Um… we haven't really decided," Olivia pasted a smile on her face.

"Aw honey don't be shy, we were actually on our way to our wedding… romantic eloping." Elliot smiled at the waitress and took Olivia's hand, "I know it isn't the most romantic thing but… our love is just so strong." Olivia squeezed his hand back so hard it cracked.

"Why on earth would you two elope? Oh Gladis and Martin won't have that, if anything they will give you a small wedding," The waitress's eyes lit up and she cleared her throat. Olivia now kicked Elliot under the table as the waitress tapped a water glass, "Attention everyone! We are going to have a wedding in Clayberry!" there were cheers in the diner as Olivia sunk down in her booth and Elliot was looking like he was going to be sick.

"Oh my goodness!" A woman's voice squealed, "I just had a wedding two weeks ago, oh you are the two stranded couple aren't you? If you need a dress mine might fit you." A brunette came over and hugged Olivia, "We are very close here in Clayberry."

"Apparently so," Olivia pulled away and took in a deep breath.

"Oh my… you don't even have a ring." The brunette frowned, "I'm Beth by the way,"

"Oh I have a ring but silly man over here got the size wrong so it is being fitted." Olivia lied through her teeth.

"Well we will figure something out," Beth smiled, "Well I need to get home to my husband, I work here at the Diner. What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Elliot," She shook Elliot's hand.

"And I'm Olivia."

"Welcome to Clayberry, oh let me give you my phone number."

"Oh thank you, is it your cell? I left mine in-" Olivia began.

"Oh you two really are from the city aren't you? We don't really use cell phones here, we're all very close." Beth left Olivia with a piece of paper in her hand and they just stared at one another.

"Hey sweetie, don't you want a cigarette?" Olivia asked loudly.

"Liv what the hell are you doing?" Elliot hissed, keeping a fake smile on his face.

"Well you always smoke after you eat… thank you." Olivia smiled at a man who handed her one and she held it out to Elliot, "Follow me outside," She lowered her voice and Elliot did. Pulling him to the side of the building, making sure that no one could see them Olivia smacked Elliot on the arm.

"Liv!"

"I cannot believe that you let this happen," Olivia looked around, "We need to escape!"

"Liv?"

"What are your thoughts on hitchhiking?" Olivia asked him.

"Olivia it is not that bad, we disappear in the morning." Elliot reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"See? Everything will be fine; we will stay at the Addams manor tonight and then take the next flight back to reality."

"That woman doesn't even know me and she wants to lend me a dress?" Olivia was now on a tangent,.

"Damn I thought she was going to lend you a ring too… the way she was acting."

"We have got to get out of here." Olivia then looked at Elliot's left hand, "Where is your ring?"

"I can't very well have a wedding band and you not have anything on yours now can I?" Elliot asked her and she shook her head.

"You know I got that cancer stick for you right?" Olivia took the cigarette out of his hand and crushed it with her foot.

"Because you want to kill me?" Elliot grinned at her.

"Well I can't kill my fiancé now can I?" Olivia huffed. All of the sudden there was a honk and lights blinked, it was Gladis in a station wagon.

"What kind of people don't have cell phones?" Elliot asked before opening the front door for Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Always."

I bet you didn't suspect that did you? Ok so I am going off book but this story is fun…


	4. We are what?

AN: I own nada… except Clayberry because there is no such place…

"Well this is it, as you see we got a fire started for you. Don't mind the rooster in the morning, now you two are more than welcome to join us for breakfast. There are extra blankets in the closet and the master bath is to your right… sleep well." Gladis left the small cottage and Olivia's took the smile off of her face.

"I don't know why you are so upset Liv, we will be gone in the morning." Elliot went over to the fire.

"It isn't that." Olivia sighed. Elliot looked at her as she walked over to the fire to warm her own hands.

"Then what is it?"

"I feel bad for lying to these people… they seem so nice and here we are two city people bamboozling them." Olivia shook her head. Elliot snorted at her comment.

"It isn't going to hurt them, I mean I feel bad too but… like I said I could not let you stay there in that diner all night and how this town is I don't think that anyone would have let us stay there all night." Elliot looked around and then made a slight face.

"What?" Olivia asked him.

"No couch."

"So?" Olivia now got the look that she was insane.

"Well where am I going to sleep?" Elliot asked her and she actually began to laugh, "Liv what is so funny?" but she kept on laughing, everything just seemed so funny to her all of the sudden. Elliot began to laugh as well and she set her hand on his chest.

"With me of course," Olivia whispered and took of her jacket.

"Liv…" Was all Elliot could say.

"All I ask is that we do not kiss… or… cuddle or… backburner remember?" Olivia bit her lip, her heart going faster.

"Right, total and complete backburner."

"We will sleep in our clothes," Olivia nodded and Elliot agreed. Taking off their shoes, Olivia ran a hand through her hair, "I'm going to go see if there is any toothpaste or mouthwash." She went into the bathroom and shut the door. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if this was really happening. It was insane and completely not what she had been expecting, of course who would ever expect this? She found mouthwash and rinsed out her mouth, Elliot took his turn and she climbed into the huge bed with a down comforter that was so warm her eyes began to close. Elliot getting in on the other side made her wake gently and she shushed her back to sleep. Olivia dreamed of weddings and babies… good dreams on normal time.

"Stupid rooster," Elliot's voice was muffled but Olivia felt his breath on the back of her neck. Eyes opening she realized that he was holding her in his arms and they were both on their sides. They were officially spooning.

"I thought we agreed no cuddling," Olivia said in a soft voice, even though she did not move.

"I can't help what I do in my sleep," Elliot yawned and pulled his arm away, Olivia did not like the absence of his body against hers but said nothing.

"Why do I smell muffins?" Olivia asked all of the sudden.

"Because there is a huge basket filled with them next to the fire," Elliot looked over, "There is a note with them too." Elliot got out of bed and brought a muffin over to Olivia and read the note, "They didn't want to disturb us, we looked peaceful and there are eggs and bacon in the main house and we are welcome to join them." Elliot smiled down at the note.

"Just great," Olivia sighed.

"What?" Elliot frowned.

"This muffin is amazing and these people are amazing… we are really going to go in there and pretend that we are engaged?" Olivia stared at Elliot with wonder in her eyes.

"Let's go over our story," Elliot sat down on the side of the bed and took a bite of his own muffin, "Oh my God."

"I know right?" Olivia and Elliot sat there enjoying their muffins for a few minutes before deciding to get their stories straight.

"So we are getting married on short notice, my parents have passed so-"

"No," Elliot cut her off.

"What?!"

"There will be nothing said about this story, if we are going to make this up we are making it amazing. You're parents are traveling right now while mine are retiring in a nice place in… Alaska." Elliot shrugged.

"Alaska?" Olivia repeated.

"Yes, Alaska."

"You're making us from Alaska?"

"What is wrong with Alaska?"

"Fine, our parents are from Alaska, we moved to New York City when you got a huge job as an architect," Olivia smiled at the memory of Elliot's mother telling her how he used to want to be one before being a cop.

"We are planning a family and want to get to work immediately," Elliot put in and Olivia kicked him softly.

"Ok let's not play the kids card ok?"

"Liv, they are going to ask… and we can't say that your pregnant, I mean we can but…"

"I really don't feel like pretending to have morning sickness," Olivia made a face; "Well we are planning kids, happy?"

"Very are you?"

"Well I have parents and you get to be what you have always wanted to be, I am peachy." Olivia began to get out of bed.

"Well wait, what are you?" Elliot asked her all of the sudden.

"um… a homemaker?" Olivia asked slowly.

"Liv… you can be whatever you want and you pick a homemaker?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yes… I mean why not?" Olivia blushed, "I have always liked the idea of having dinner on the table and taking care of the kids… maybe owning a small business like a bakery that the children can take over," Olivia shrugged and Elliot just stared at her.

"Alright then, you own a Bakery and we are planning on babies… to take over the business." Elliot grinned at Olivia and she just smiled at the preposterous of the whole situation.

"Well Honey are you hungry?" Elliot stood and Olivia put her shoes on.

"Completely," Olivia shook her head at the mess that they were making but she had to admit… it was fun.

AFTER BREAKFAST….

"How the hell am I going shopping all of the sudden while you go find a tux?" Olivia exclaimed once their door was closed to the cottage.

"Simple, Carl the tow man just had a baby and I am an idiot to think that he would be back towing the very next day…"

"So now we are stuck here for a week. Shit… SHIT. What about the Sherriff… would he jimmy it?"

"It is an automatic lock Liv." Elliot sighed, "Dammit… why did I have to say we were getting married this week? Why? Why did you agree to getting married this week?!"

"Well we can't truly get married Elliot, you are married to someone else! We could run away… hey let's just break into the car and pay for repairs later on?" Olivia suggested.

"We can try it… I mean we can… we might need a crowbar." Elliot looked around the cottage.

"Damn me for having every number on speed dial… we can call the precinct." Olivia suggested and Elliot just gave her a dur look.

"Liv the Captain would have our heads in a grinder… its best we lay low… try to break into the car and lay low."

"Right… oh m y God this is not happening." Olivia made a face.

"We can always come clean," Elliot said all of the sudden.

"We could… and then we could handcuff ourselves for fraud." Olivia groaned.

"It would not be fraud… we would just look really bad." Elliot sighed. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Olivia, Beth is here to take you shopping! Edward her husband will be here to take Elliot!" Gladis called from the other side of the door.

"Be right out!" Olivia called in a sweet voice. Footsteps left the porch and Olivia gave Elliot a look, "When this is all over… it will be payback." Olivia grabbed her jacket and left the cottage, leaving Elliot to raid the rest of the muffins.

…..lol.

Sorry that this story is so strange… let me know what you think so far. I might put more chapters up if you like it.


End file.
